1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a battery device having at least two interconnected battery modules and having at least one cooling plate arranged between two battery modules. The present invention also relates to a motor vehicle having a battery device of said type.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. 2011/0212355 A1 discloses a generic battery device having a plurality of interconnected battery modules and cooling plates arranged between the battery modules for the purpose of cooling the battery modules.
U.S. 2011/0162821 A1 discloses a cooling system for cooling solar cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,671 B2 discloses a battery device having a plurality of battery modules or battery cells. Cooling plates in the form of cooling fins are arranged between the individual battery cells, but are not traversed by flow. The cooling fins simultaneously stiffen the battery device, but are not in direct contact with the battery cells.
DE 10 2008 034 863 B4 discloses a lithium-ion battery having a multiplicity of individual cells that are interconnected in series or in parallel. A cooling plate is arranged at the pole side of the individual cells and is fastened to the battery housing at a plurality of fastening points so as to be at least partially horizontally movable. Thus, the cooling plate is decoupled from the battery housing at least to a certain extent and is movable independently thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide a generic type of battery device with a high level of inherent stiffness and a high power output.